Dr. Otto Helps Out/Dr. Otto and Mr. Plotz
Cast: *Dr. Otto as Edward *Mr. Plotz as Gordon *Animators (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Edward and Gordon's crews *Perfecto Prep Swans (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Coaches *Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's (from SMBSS and TAOSMB3) as Troublesome Trucks *The Porter *Yakko as Thomas (Cameo Role) *Bobby as Henry (Cameo Role) *Pinky as James (Cameo Role) Transcript: Narrator: "One day, Dr. Otto was in the Office where he lived with the other animals. They were all bigger than Dr. Otto and boasted about it." Mr. Plotz: "The Animator won't choose you again." Narrator: "Said Mr. Plotz." Mr. Plotz: "He wants strong maniacs like us." Narrator: "But the animator felt sorry for Dr. Otto." Dr. Otto's Animator: "Would you like to come out today?" Dr. Otto: "Oh, yes, please!" Narrator: "Said Dr. Otto. So he had his breakfast, gained losts of stamina, and Dr. Otto puffed away. The other maniacs were very cross at being left behind. Dr. Otto had a wonderful day. The swans were very kind and the animator was very pleased." Dr. Otto: "I'm going out again tomorrow." Narrator: "Dr. Otto told the other maniacs that night." Dr. Otto: "What do you think about that?" Narrator: "But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy, that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Dr. Otto woke up to find nothing had changed. Mr. Plotz was still boasting." Mr. Plotz: "You watch me, little Dr. Otto, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Good-bye, little Dr. Otto. Look out for me this afternoon." Narrator: Dr. Otto went off to do some tackling. Dr. Otto liked tackling. It was fun playing with Koopa Toopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's. He would come up quietly and give them a push. Then he would stop and the Perfectoids would go bump into each other. Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's #1: "Oh!" Narrator: "They cried." Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's #2: "Whatever is happening?" Narrator: "Dr. Otto played until there were no more Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard some grumbling. Mr. Plotz was very cross. Instead of nice, shining swans, he was taking Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's." Mr. Plotz: "Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's, Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's, Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's!" Narrator: "He grumbled." Mr. Plotz: "The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it!" Narrator: "Dr. Otto laughed, and went to find some more Perfectoids. Then there was trouble." Porter: "Mr. Plotz can't get up the hill." Narrator: "The porter called to Dr. Otto's animator." Porter: "Will you take Dr. Otto and push him, please?" Narrator: "They found Mr. Plotz halfway up, and very cross. His animator was talking to him severely." Mr. Plotz's Animator: "You're not trying!" Mr. Plotz: "I Can't do it!" Narrator: "Said Mr. Plotz." Mr. Plotz: "The noisy Perfectoids hold an Echidna back so." Narrator: "Dr. Otto's Animator came up." Dr. Otto's Animator: "We've come to push." Mr. Plotz: "No use at all!" Dr. Otto's Animator: "You wait and see." Narrator: "Replied Dr. Otto's Animator. They brought the Perfectoids back to the bottom of the hill." Dr. Otto: "I'm ready!" Narrator: "Said Dr. Otto." Mr. Plotz: "No good." Narrator: "Grumbled Mr. Plotz. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. Mr. Plotz: "I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!" Narrator: "Puffed Mr. Plotz." Dr. Otto: "I will do it, I will do it, I will do it!" Narrator: "Puffed Dr. Otto. Dr. Otto pushed and puffed, and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Mr. Plotz found himself at the top of the hill." Mr. Plotz: "I've done it, I've done it, I've done it!" Narrator: "He said proudly. He forgot all about Dr. Otto and didn't wait to say 'Thank you'. Dr. Otto was left out of breath and far behind. He ran onto the next station, and there he found that his animator was very pleased with him. The animator gave him a nice long drink, and said," Animator: "I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you a beautiful shade of blue with red shoes. Then you'll be the smartest doctor in warner bros studio."